A One Heck of a Journey
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is your average peasant living in the Vongola Kingdom. But apparently, trouble is coming up in the kingdom and he will be involved no matter what he does. AU, and NO OCs.


**Hey guys! It's me, Kanojo wa Rinko, starting a new fantasy fic! Yes I know Kaitou Vongola Tenth isn't finished (Can't think of anything for chapter 10) so sorry I have to keep it on hiatus...for now. I'm uploading this to see if anyone would like it xD If they do, I might consider writing some chapters for this. (Gotta stop thinking up too much stories)  
><strong>

**Extra Info:  
>-Flames are not used here. Magic is. Flames is a old way of combat which has discontinued 400 years ago.<br>-Level System ranks people base on their spells, skills and fighting prowess. Sky users shunned this system because not only that there will be Level Discrimination, it never ranked people based on their experience or those who had extra spells.  
>-Vongola Kingdom's way of finding successors is simple. The King will find suitable candidates, even if they are commoners, to compete with the heirs for the position.<br>-ALL the characters in this fic are from canon, which is manga + anime, including game characters as well! NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I will be making use of filler characters and game characters, so no OCs to stand! 8D. All of them can be seen on Reborn! Wiki.  
><strong>

**What you really want to know:  
>-There might be some of your favourite pairing scenes, so buckle up!<br>-Yamamoto, Chrome, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari, will appear in tha next chapter. Mukuro will be rarely featured. As for Lambo, he's probably not going to appear.  
>-1st gen. are spirits.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: Kanojo wa Rinko<br>Rated: T  
>Genres: Fantasy, Adventure<br>Summary: Vongola Nono is in search of successors, but there aren't enough candidates to fight for the position. And so, Reborn is given the task in finding candidates for the King. In this fantasy world where traveling is common, a new adventure starts! Tsuna is in big trouble, and once again, he and his friends will reunite! AU, NO OCs.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!<strong>

* * *

><p>A One Heck of a Journey Prologue<p>

**City of Venice, Vongola Palace, Corridors near the Throne Room, [Level Limit: None] 10:04AM**

The weary, old man slowly staggered his way through the corridors with a luxuriously decorated walking stick. It felt heavy and did not need the pointless decorations. He felt that old age was catching up with him, and he had no more time to spare. Accompanied by his guards and servants, the elder took his time to get to the throne room. He missed the times where he was young and was never limited by age. As he approached the door, servants immediately hurried to fling open the magnificently large doors decorated with gold and silver to the Throne Room.

The room's extravagance overwhelmed the elder and his companions; but they were not awed, having been to the Throne Room is part of the elder's schedule. Most of the time, the elder was in this room, making important decisions for the kingdom and discussing matters with his ministers. The size of the whole room was huge, enough to hold a thousand people. Originally, it was a room for the King to engage a private conversation with a certain person; however, since it was a pain moving between the Throne and the Audience Room, the elder spent most of his time entertaining ministers, foreign embassies in the Throne Room.

The whole room was painted in yellow-gold colour, with a carpet in the middle of the room that stretches from the door, till all the way to the other end of the room, with a giant throne made of pure gold. The window at the side of the room was huge, adorned with dark blue curtains. Deciding that the stick was not necessary, he was helped by his servants to walk towards the throne. This took a few minutes, as the servants had to be careful where they're touching the elder, or they would be beheaded. The old man sat in his throne comfortably, with his servants retreating immediately, having served their purpose.

Sitting in the throne felt nostalgic, reminding the old man of the time he first sat in this throne upon succeeding the previous Queen, Vongola Ottavo, who made a breakthrough by being the first female to rule the Vongola Kingdom, as all her predecessors were all male. Having been seated, it was time for work. A servant walked up and loudly announced the King's schedule, while the rest stood at their positions without fidgeting. The King felt how tiring it is, as it is the same thing every day.

"Stop." He ordered, with a tint of superiority in his voice, despite the weakness felt in it. "Summon Reborn here now." The old man requested.

"Yes, Your Highness." The servant stepped back, and sent for Reborn, an Arcobaleno.

Automatically, all the servants dismissed themselves from the Throne Room, in respect for the King's wish to have a conversation with the Arcobaleno. The seven people who were related to the Tri-Ni-Sette, which created the world. Reborn was the Sun Arcobaleno, and was one of the very few people trusted by the King. Rumours said that in the King's rule, he had problem trusting people, having plentiful of assassination attempts more than anyone could count in his childhood. Now, the King seemed to be more lax, since he was about to pick a successor for the King's position. Reborn would be the ideal one he would talk to, after all.

**City of Venice, Vongola Palace, Throne Room, [Level Limit: None] 10:06AM**

Reborn came as fast as he could. He knew that it was regarding the King's successor. The King had decided that it has been long enough. Successors are not decided by the next of kin; by tradition since Vongola Primo, it was decided that to look for a successor, there would be a competition held, with candidates hand-picked personally by the predecessor to fight it all out. The last one standing would become the eventual successor, and become King. Of course, the competitors must be capable of using Sky magic. This tradition was only unique to the Vongola Kingdom itself.

"So, Nono, it seems that you have decided." Reborn smirked.

"Yes, Reborn. I just want to discuss the matters of finding a successor." The King revealed his intentions. "To prevent the bloodshed like last time, I want to set a limit on the levels for those capable for the position of the King. Since that there are only 5 known Level 200s who could use Sky magic in the kingdom…" Vongola Nono reminded.

"You can't base their potential just on fighting prowess. Besides, the Level System only kicked in 2 years ago, and there could be some Sky users still hidden somewhere. Those Sky users did not like the system and went into hiding in defiance. They could probably reach Level 200 possibly at best and can join the competition. It would be boring if there's so little opposition." Reborn pointed out to the King, who nodded.

"So, I thought, maybe I could give you the job of handpicking the candidates suitable for the position of the King. Even though this is important, I think I can entrust this matter to you. There are matters that can't be neglected just for a successor. Would you take it?" The King explained.

Reborn thought for a second. Even though it is a pain, it would be interesting to see someone else besides the Princes succeed his friend.

"Since it's a favour for you, I'll do it, your Highness." Reborn answered, smirking, as this is to his advantage.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Vongola Nono said, relieved.

"Yes, your Highness." With this, Reborn retreated back to his quarters.

**Far end of the Lloyd Town, small hut near the Lloyderical Forest, [Level Limit: None], 10:20AM**

A certain brunet wiped off the beads of perspiration that was formed on his forehead, having been plowing part of his plot for over two hours. He breathed out, feeling the morning breeze. His chocolate brown eyes then turned in the direction of the capital, with curiosity of what it looks like. '_Well, it looks like I'm done for now._' He put down his plow, deciding to go into his hut and get an energy drink. He took soft steps through the hard soil, reaching for a purplish-like drink. The brunet took a sip, relieved of his fatigue that had built up. '_Glad that mixer was a pro, this drink is refreshing!_' Adding to that was a nice view of the sun from the house itself made this young man, calmer and rational.

Putting back the drink, the brunet remembered something, and darted out of his house towards Lloyd Town. '_Oh man, I nearly forgot. I have to buy bread for them!_' He thought while running.

**Lloyd Town, Town Centre, [Level Limit: None] 11:38AM**

"Thanks a lot, Tsuna-nii!" A certain boy exclaimed as Tsuna handed a long piece of bread to him.

"No problem." The brunet said, before turning in direction of the town centre.

'_Wonder what's going on?_' Tsuna thought as there is a crowd gathering there. He grabbed the last bag of bread he had and went to join the crowd. It seems that there would be an important announcement waiting to be known. The teen was surprised that on the stage was a Royal Guard in his uniform, holding a scroll containing the announcement. '_Hmm, the King rarely gave announcements, especially sending Royal Guards to this poor town._' Tsuna found this _very_ surprising indeed. '_What can it be so important to let everyone know?_'His answer will come very soon.

Grabbing the crowd's attention, the Royal Guard started to loudly announce the words on his scroll, which he opened.

"Dear Citizens of the Vongola Kingdom, I am here to announce that the King holding a competition to specially handpick candidates for the throne. Candidates must be able to use Sky magic and powerful enough to be Level 200. However, this time, there will be a level limit. Only those of Level 170 and above can participate. That is all from the King."The Royal Guard loudly said.

'_Phew, I'm not even part of that. Why should I bother?_' Tsuna was about to walk off.

"Now there will be a new rule set in by the Royal Advisor of the Royal Family, Reborn. Whoever beats up a Sky user and bring them to him will receive a nice reward of gold, depending on their level. The lowest level that can be attacked is Level 60, and so, the lowest reward is 60,000 Gold. This is to sniff out all the Sky users who had hidden from the Level System, and best of all, they will not be punished. Instead, they will be trained to participate in this tournament." The guard continued.

'_Oh no._' Tsuna froze in his footsteps, knowing that the word 'trained' doesn't really mean it. It sounds more like 'torture'. And the Royal Advisor? This could mean _big_ trouble. '_I swear that's the most retarded rule I've ever heard._' The brunet knew it, but kept quiet and tried not to draw attention. The crowd was muttering to each other.

"The Sky users exempted from this rule are people of nobility, royalty, those below Level 59, children, lastly, the elderly. Those not under any of those categories, as quoted by the Advisor, '**Good luck! I will be awaiting you…**', just as said. This is the end of the Announcement." The Royal Guard concluded.

'_For once, I feel that word 'good luck' means 'Welcome to Hell'._' Tsuna thought as the crowd dispersed. '_For now, that doesn't matter._' He turned in the direction of the last orphan he's feeding.

**Lloyd Port, Lloyd Town, [Level Limit: None] 12:08PM**

'_Just one hour from the announcement and they are already ambushing the known Sky users in this town._' Tsuna stared at the ransacking of the homes belonging to Sky users. '_Fortunately…I'm horrendously glad I am not part of those bragging types._' He sweat dropped upon seeing the townspeople fighting over who hands the person in. '_Personally, that advisor must have had this in mind; to scare all of the Sky users in hiding to admit themselves rather than hide and risk being found out. The good thing is… I'm not that much of an idiot. The bad thing is… I'm bagging the risk._' Tsuna face palmed, obviously since there's no way out.

**Royal Advisor's Room, Vongola Palace, [Level Limit: None], 1:20PM**

"Has this been known to everyone in the kingdom?" Reborn asked his servant.

"Yes, we have announced it everywhere. Coffee, sire?" He politely asked his master.

"Espresso, please." Reborn replied.

'_Well, let's see the plenty of people coming in starting from today…_' Reborn smirked, using this method to sniff out all the Sky users who fled from the Level System. '_There will be no place to escape._'

To be continued…

End of Prologue~

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had a great time reading this! Review please, I want to know what you think! XD<br>**

**~Kanojo wa Rinko**


End file.
